Official Opposition
The Official Opposition (commonly known simply as the Opposition) in Craftia is usually the largest political party or coalition which is not a member of the incumbent government. This means that the political party, while still involved with the political process in New Zealand, they do not have ministers or their supporters in a position of power. This is usually the second-largest party in the House of Representatives, although in various circumstances it may be the largest party (due to a larger Government bloc) or even a third or fourth party. The Opposition aims to hold the government accountable and to present itself to the electorate as a credible government in waiting, as well as being seen as the existing administration's main opponent at a general election. The Opposition also engages in parliamentary gestures such as refusal to grant confidence or voting down the Budget; however, as most governments comfortably retain the parliamentary majority necessary to preserve confidence and supply, such gestures are largely symbolic. By convention, the Leader of the Opposition comes from the House of Representatives, as does the deputy, although the Government and Opposition will also both have leaders in the Senate. The Official Opposition should not be confused with the more generic term "the Opposition", because most Craftian legislatures operate as multi-party systems so there is usually more than one opposition party with representation in parliament. These opposition parties are collectively known as the Opposition while the largest opposition party (usually the party holding the office of the Leader of the Opposition) is known as the Official Opposition. The current Official Opposition at the federal level is the right-wing Craftian Conservative Party, led by Barry Barnsworth. The Official Opposition at the state and territory level are: *Addams: National United Party, led by Delia Brandt. *Bankera Capital Territory: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Roberto Din. *Berhardsson: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Jack Lyndle. *Jagsland: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Tony Plare. *Jebsten: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Fred Adras. *Kagstron: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Mike Carras. *Lumina: Craftian Reform Party, led by Hiroto Koizumi. *Meyang: Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Erin Tanner. *Western Craftia: Craftian Conservative Party, led by Jenn Fung. *Wintaro: National United Party, led by James Lau. List of federal Official Oppositions } | National Party of Craftia | | National Party of Craftia |- | 2nd | 1989–1992 | | Craftia Liberty Party | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftia Liberty Party |- | 3rd | 1992–1995 | | National United Party |- | 4th | 1995–1998 | | Craftian Conservative Party | | Craftian Conservative Party |- | 5th | 1998–2001 | | National United Party | | National United Party |- | 6th | 2001–2004 | rowspan="5" | rowspan="5"|Craftian Conservative Party | rowspan="5" | rowspan="5"|Craftian Conservative Party |- | 7th | 2004–2007 |- | 8th | 2007–2010 |- | 9th | 2010–2013 |- | 10th | 2013–2016 |- | 11th | 2016–2019 | | Mojang Democratic Party | | Mojang Democratic Party |- | 12th | 2019–2022 | | Craftian Reform Party | | Craftian Reform Party |- | 13th | 2022–2025 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party |- | 14th | 2025–2028 |- | 15th | 2028–2031 | | National United Party | | National United Party |- | 16th | 2031–2034 | | Craftian Reform Party | | Craftian Conservative Party |- | rowspan="2"|17th | 2034–2035 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party | | Liberal Party of Craftia |- | 2035–2037 | | Craftian Conservative Party |- | 18th | 2037–2040 | | National United Party | | Craftian Reform Party |- | 19th | 2040–2043 | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|Craftian Conservative Party | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"|Craftian Conservative Party |- | 20th | 2043–2046 |- | 21st | 2046–2049 |- | rowspan="2"|22nd | 2049–2050 |- | 2050–2052 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Liberal Party of Craftia | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Liberal Party of Craftia |- | 23rd | 2052–2055 |- | 24th | 2055–2058 | | National United Party | | National United Party |- | 25th | 2058–2061 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party |- | 26th | 2061–2064 |- | 27th | 2064–2067 | | National United Party | | National United Party |- | 28th | 2067–2070 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Craftian Conservative Party |- | 29th | 2070– |}